One of driving circuits of thin film transistor (TFT) liquid crystal panels is a source drive IC. The source drive IC is configured to turn on the TFT, to supply signals to the data line, and to charge the pixel electrode to a corresponding grayscale voltage. Usually, a terminal of the source drive IC is constituted by a buffer amplifier, such that a low loading input end receives simulation signals, and the amplified output capability drives the high loading of the pixel array. In order to reduce the power consumption of the buffer amplifier, the power voltage of the buffer amplifier usually is loaded by half-voltage driving method.
With the increasement of the dimension and resolution of liquid crystal panels, the pixel loading driven by the source drive IC is also increased, which comes along with the larger power consumption of the buffer amplifier and the higher temperature of the source drive IC. The conventional half-voltage driving method may not able to resolve the increased power consumption issue, which may greatly reduce the reliability of the liquid crystal panel.